Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin Part 5.
Here is part five of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin movie. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Courage the Cowardly Dog as The Genie *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Abu *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Rajah *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as The Sultan *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Jafar *Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Iago *Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) as Razoul *Muttley, Klunk, Zilly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Butch, Meowth, James (from Pokemon), and Stormtroopers (from Star Wars) as Razoul's Guards *Dr. Nitrus Brio (from Crash Bandicoot) as Gazeem the Thief *Willie the Giant (from Fun and Fancy Free) as The Cave of Wonders *Orville (from The Rescuers) as The Magic Carpet *The Inquisitor (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Reflux the Knaaren (from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) as Genie Jafar Transcript *Thomas: We're almost there. (climbs up to the top with Emily and Pikachu following) *Pikachu: Pi-pi-cu. *Emily: Okay, we're almost there. There! (she, Thomas, and Pikachu make it up to the top) I'd like you to thank me for stopping that man. *Thomas: Well, you're welcome. (winks) So, uh, this is the first time you're in this market place, right? (swings onto a rope with Pikachu hanging on) *Emily: Is it that obivious? *Thomas: Well, you do kinda stand out. Well, you know how dangerous Agrabah can be, right? (Emily swings across on another rope) What?! How did you do that? *Emily: I learned that from the jungle people. And well, yes, I'm a fast learner. *Pikachu: Pika. *Thomas: Well, come on. This way. *Emily: Here we go. *Thomas: This is where I live. A farm. I live with my Pokemon buddy, Pikachu. *Emily: That's very sweet and cool. *Thomas: I believe it's not that much... (opens the curtains to show the great view of Agrabah) It has a great view. Now, that palace, which is over there, looks pretty, right? *Emily: Yes, very pretty. It's wonderful. *Thomas: I still wonder what it would be like to live there... and have servants... vallies... *Emily: Yes, sure. People would tell you where to go and how to dress. *Pikachu: Pika! *Thomas: It's better than here. You're only scrapping in for foods and dunk in the guards. *Emily: You're not free to make your own choices? *Thomas: Sometimes you feel... *Emily: That you're just... *Thomas and Emily: (both) Trapped. (both look depressed) *Thomas: Now, my lady. Where are you from? *Emily: It doesn't matter. I just went out for a walk and I left without anyone knowing. *Thomas: Really? How good. *Pikachu: Pika! *Emily: My father's forcing me to get married. *Thomas: That's awful. *Pikachu: Pika pika pika. *Thomas: Pikachu, what do you think you're doing? *Emily: What? *Thomas: Pikachu says that it's not fair. *Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika. *Emily: Did he really say that? *Thomas: Yes, of course. *Emily: And does Pikachu have anything that he'll say? *Thomas: Well, he says that he wishes there was something good that I could do to help. *Pikachu: Yeah. *Emily: Then tell him that he is very sweet. *Thomas: (looks pleased, then takes out a diamond ring in a box, and hides it again) You know? Now that we're alone, there's something I am willing to ask you. *Emily: Yes? What is it? *Thomas: Well, it's like this... Girl... I would be most honored... if... *Dick Dastardly: (covers Thomas and Emily's eyes with his hands) Guess who? *Thomas: Let me guess. I believe we're caught. *Emily: Caught? Just speak for yourself, boy. (flees Dastardly, who kidnaps and takes Thomas to the prison cell) This princess is out of town. *Dick Dastardly: (laughs evilly) Are you surprised to see us, market thief? *Thomas: Not really. I'm only a detective, just with shoes, a coat, and a hat? *Muttley: Bwahahaha! That will do for starters! (snatches Thomas's hat off his head) *Zilly: Hahahahaha! And this will do for another! (snatches Thomas's coat off the little blue engine, leaving Pikachu to flee) *Klunk: And we shall take you to jail for your punishment. (snatches the boots off Thomas's feet as the whole gang take Thomas to Jail. Meanwhile, back at the palace) *Narrator: As the pursuers took Thomas to prison, Emily finally arrived home and met Baron Dante. *Baron Dante: How may I be honored to meet you, Emily? *Emily: You will flip if I tell you this. Dastardly and his guards have just captured a tank engine in the market place. And since he didn't kidnapped me, I ran away to join him. *Braon Dante: Oh, that's a shame. I might have known. But hey, that tank engine has now gone to prison and will stay in there until he is allowed to come out. *Emily: What? No. No. That isn't true. It's impossible. *Baron Dante: Search your feelings. You know that it is true. So get over it. *Emily: Okay. Fine. I will. (puffs sadly away outside to meet Salem, who happily greets her home) *Salem: How was your trip out? And why are you upset? *Emily: This is all my fault, Salem. And I still don't even know his name. *Narrator: Meanwhile, at the prison cell, poor Thomas sat all alone in the dungeon. He had a ball chain on his leg, but also felt very scared, and felt very worried too. (Thomas drips every single tear from his eye) *Thomas: I believe she was a princess. I cannot believe this. I don't even know her name either. (suddenly, a large shadow appears in front of Thomas, who gasps in fear, and backs away with a ball chain, that is stuck to his leg) *Pikachu: Pikachu! Pika pika pi! *Thomas: Pikachu, at last! Where have you been? And if she was in trouble, then maybe she was worth it. *Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika Pika Pikachu?! *Thomas: Yes, of course. Now, get me out of here. I believe she was the one that knew her father's commands. He knew that the law said that only a prince could marry a princess, right? Oh, if I only was a prince. *Creepy Old Jafar: You're only a fool if you don't marry a princess. Hi. I'm a prisoner like you. And guess what? I've got the keys to set you free. (grabs a set of keys and frees Thomas's leg from the ball chain) Let's go to a Cave of Wonders. It's out beyond the dessert. Now, come along, and let's get out of here. *Thomas: A cave of wonders? Is this a surprise for me?! *Creepy Old Jafar: Yes, my boy. Now, come along. There's treasure for you and even your loyal jungle buddy, Boots the Monkey. *Thomas: Alright! Let's go! *Pikachu: Pi. Pikachu. Pi pi cu. (he, Thomas, and Creepy Old Jafar set off) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof